


Are you gonna kiss me or not?

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Beca and Aubrey have been roommates for over a year. Beca has a crush but doesn’t want to ruin things by letting Aubrey know, until Aubrey buys her takeout and cookies and she gets too excited.





	Are you gonna kiss me or not?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallmeVee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/gifts).



Beca is very frustrated. She’s been cramming for her final exam for hours and she feels like she hasn’t been retaining any of the information. When she first got the bright idea to go back to school she felt like she could conquer the world. Her music career had sky rocketed and being a producer was a complete dream come true. Now she wanted to master the business side of things, so that she could handle her own accounts and not have to pay some over priced middle man to do it for her.

With a hefty sigh she hauls herself out of her chair, with the hopes of sneaking to the kitchen before Sergeant Aubrey catches her, and feeds her the riot act for taking a break.

When Aubrey needed a place to stay for awhile just over a year ago Beca begrudgingly agreed thanks to Chloe’s insistence. Who would have guessed that once they both got over their childish ways that they would actually become best friends? Beca would never admit it to anyone but she sometimes wished they could be more. Her favorite nights were the ones where they were both home just sitting on the couch watching mindless tv or just sitting beside each other while doing their own thing. 

If not for Aubrey’s help Beca probably would have given up on school already, but naturally Aubrey just pulled on her bossy pants and helped Beca persevere. She was always there when Beca needed a sounding board. She made flash cards and highlighted passages for her, and every time Beca felt like giving up Aubrey was there with some hot lemon tea and a neck rub to help her stay focused.

Beca loved the domesticity of their relationship. They did everything together, spent all of their time together. The only difference between what they had and what couples had was at the end of the night they went to separate rooms and slept in separate beds.

Beca, with her sweat pants and baggy tee shirt, hair thrown up in a messy bun her glasses slightly askew on her nose, was digging through the pantry trying to find the chocolate chip cookies when a touch on her shoulder caused her to jump and scream. 

“Holy shit, dude! Are you fucking nuts?” Beca asked as she swatted a giggling Aubrey, while still trying to regain her bearings. 

“I’m sorry Becs, I thought you heard me come in.” Aubrey said, not looking the least bit sorry and still giggling.

“Bitch!” Beca said as she went back to her crouched down position still searching for her missing cookies. 

“Well I brought you home some of that pad Thai you’re so crazy about, I figured you were needing a break. Since you called me a bitch though, I guess I’ll have to eat it all myself. And the potstickers too.” Aubrey threw over her shoulder as she made her way out of the pantry, knowing Beca would be right behind her.

“Holy shit Bree!” Beca exclaimed as she walked out of the pantry and got a glimpse of all of the Chinese takeout containers. 

“I wanted you to have enough fuel to make it through the night. I know how hard you’ve been working lately, I just figured you deserved some real food for a change.” Aubrey said as she went about getting out plates and cups and silverware. 

“Thank you so much dude, you’re the best.” Beca said as she got a bottle of water out of the fridge for Aubrey and a coke for herself. 

“Of course.” Aubrey said as she got situated at the table and started digging in to her food.

The two roommates ate in relative silence, content to just be in each other’s company. Once she felt completely stuffed Beca got up and started cleaning up their mess. Aubrey wasn’t far behind and the two of them made quick work of getting the kitchen cleaned back up.

Beca was just about to make her way back to her office so she could study some more when Aubrey called her over to where she was standing by the sink. 

“What’s up Bree?” Beca asked as she eyed Aubrey suspiciously.

“Oh nothing, I just thought you might want these.” Aubrey said as she held up a fresh new bag of Beca’s favorite cookies.

“Oh my God Bree, I could kiss you right now!” Beca said as she reached for the bag that was suspended loosely in the blondes hand as the rest of her body was frozen in shock.

Beca ran her words over in her mind and a bright blush traveled up from her neck to the tips of her ears. 

“Ummm…thank you Aubrey.” Beca said quietly as she reached out to take the bag.

“What’s stopping you?” Aubrey asked as she finally gained the courage to request what she’d been wanting Beca to give her for years. 

“Excuse me?” Beca said as she took two steps forward, more into Aubrey’s personal space. 

“You heard me Beca, if you want to kiss me, what’s stopping you? Certainly not me.” Aubrey said as she too took a step forward.

Their eyes locked in a battle of wills and for a moment both women thought they were both going to be too stubborn to give in to what they wanted. 

“You know what fuck this!” Beca whispered into the quiet room as she finally gave up and broke the distance between them. 

Aubrey was ready when their bodies finally met, but the force of Beca’s body still had her knocking her back into the countertop behind her. As they wrapped their arms around each other they both let out a contented sigh. The first meeting of their lips was soft and tender, before their need to devour one another took over and they were both moaning Into it. 

Each time the need for air became too much they would pull apart just enough to breath before they were moving in again. Once clothes became a hindrance to wandering hands they decided it was best to move things to the bedroom. In silent agreement they chose Beca’s room, where their need to explore one another was fulfilled time and time again.


End file.
